Narrow border display has become the main trend of high-quality display because of its simplicity, beauty, large viewing area in the same size and so on. With the rapid development of flat panel display technology, narrow border technology has been put forward higher requirements, flexible display has great advantages in narrow border technology due to its bendability.
The display area is usually directly reducing the width of the wiring area outside the display area to achieve a narrow border in the existing flexible display, or bending two pairs of border area to form a curved surface, or integrating the chip on the film to narrow the border width of the connecting end of the flexible display. However, these methods only reduce the border width of the three sides at most, and the degree of reduction is limited, so the ultra-narrow borders of four sides or even borderless are could not achieved.